All Of Me
by xAkemihime
Summary: Ele tentava decifrá-la e decifrar o que sentia. Mas para um homem que possuía um QI superior a 200, Shikamaru realmente se tornava um ignorante completo quando se tratava de amor.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Olá leitores!

Bem, essa história é baseada na novel Konoha Hiden. Se você não sabe onde encontrá-la em português, basta entrar no nosso grupo "ShikaTema BR" no facebook, temos traduzido lá até o capítulo três no momento, que é justamente o capítulo ShikaTema. Mas eu realmente sugiro que você leia a novel antes de ler a história, só assim será capaz de compreender melhor isso aqui XD

Eu tentei seguir de forma mais fiel a personalidade dos dois aqui. Acho que só depois dessas novels que nós finalmente fomos ver como é uma Temari apaixonada, e como é um Shikamaru apaixonado também. É bem diferente da minha primeira visão que tinha deles, mas com certeza mais fiel à história original de Naruto.

Está BEM simples, não esperem grandes coisas de romance, sério. Os dois são lentos quando o assunto se trata de amor e eu quis manter o máximo disso. Criei uma história com os fatos que eu realmente acredito que seriam possíveis de acontecer depois daquele final do capítulo.

E é isso. Boa leitura, aproveitem. s2

* * *

 _'Cause all of me loves all of you..._

Depois de todo aquele mal entendido entre eles, finalmente Temari se mostrou apta a entrar na pousada para conhecê-la e poder assim dar a sua opinião feminina. _E somente isso._

O clima entre os dois melhorou consideravelmente depois de tudo ter sido esclarecido. Shikamaru até mesmo era capaz de sentir um calor gostoso em seu peito, especialmente com a aura pacífica de Temari ao seu lado.

Minutos atrás os dois estavam sorrindo um para o outro de uma forma aliviada, deixando todo o constrangimento da situação para trás, sendo esquecido e levado pelo vento. Mas apesar de tudo, eles se recusaram a conversar sobre o que Temari havia entendido durante todo aquele período.

Certamente se falassem algo sobre isso, a situação constrangedora voltaria com força total, e dessa vez para ambos.

E Shikamaru só esperava que essa paz pudesse durar durante todo o resto da estadia deles naquele lugar. Já foi complicado demais tudo o que ocorrera até ali, agora ele só queria tranquilidade, sem mais dores de cabeça.

Assim que adentraram a pousada, os dois ficaram em silêncio, apenas observando o interior do local. Se por fora dava a aparência de ser algo sofisticado e ao mesmo tempo antigo, por dentro essa aparência prevalecia ainda mais forte.

O lugar era imenso, aquele era apenas o hall de entrada, com a recepção logo ao fundo, recebendo até mesmo naquela hora da noite, vários casais que se hospedariam por lá.

O conjunto de luzes do ambiente era agradável, não muito forte, mas criando um clima ameno e de certa forma romântico. Isso, misturado com um cheiro diferente e prazeroso, provavelmente proveniente de sais minerais, causavam uma sensação gostosa e uma vontade em Shikamaru de que ele mesmo pudesse passar a noite ali.

Ok, primeira impressão de dentro do lugar em seu ponto de vista masculino parecia tudo bem.

Mas ainda havia algumas coisas a serem vistas – e julgadas.

Temari acompanhou Shikamaru até a recepção, enquanto olhava em volta com um olhar crítico e profissional. Ela parecia estar se esforçando para manter esse lado profissional ativo, encarando aquilo como se fosse um tipo de missão.

Shikamaru segurou a vontade de esboçar um sorriso ao ver de canto de olho a reação tão habitual da loira. Ele realmente gostava de vê-la assim.

— Olá, em que posso ajudá-los? — Uma mulher por trás do balcão foi logo perguntando quando se aproximaram.

Então o Nara novamente explicou a situação, enfatizando que gostaria apenas de verificar o lugar em um primeiro momento, de modo que ela concordou e se prontificou a acompanhá-los, guiando-os pela enorme pousada.

Enquanto caminhavam pelo longo corredor que dava para os quartos, a recepcionista trocou algumas palavras com Temari, que indagava a respeito do funcionamento do SPA e outras coisas de seu interesse. A mulher respondeu de forma rápida, com um ar profissional e eficiente.

Shikamaru não sabia qual seria a análise de Temari, mas apostava que ela realmente estava gostando até o momento.

— Este é um dos quartos de casal que temos liberado. — Ela disse, abrindo a porta e dando espaço para os dois entrarem.

A pousada, sendo um típico Ryokan, possuía o quarto com um enorme tatame e futon no centro. Algumas decorações com vasos de flores rodeavam o ambiente, fazendo com que aquele clima romântico e em harmonia com a natureza prevalecesse ali também.

— As diárias incluem o desjejum e o jantar, ambos servidos aqui no quarto.

A mulher ia explicando em detalhes para Temari que assentia a cabeça, enquanto Shikamaru andava pelo quarto, observando o local.

— O movimento nesta época do ano é forte por aqui, mas ainda temos alguns quartos vagos, como este. O que acharam? Garanto que vocês terão uma bela lua de mel se decidirem ficar conosco aqui. — Diante da fala dela, Temari congelou em seu lugar, e Shikamaru também se sentiu com os pés presos no chão.

— N-não, nós não somos... — _Por que diabos ele estava gaguejando agora?_

— Não estamos à procura de algo para nós. — Temari quem conseguiu responder, no entanto sua situação não estava diferente de Shikamaru. Ela olhava para baixo, com o rosto avermelhado, semelhante a sua atitude anteriormente naquele dia.

Bem, mas dessa vez Shikamaru podia jurar que ele também não estava em uma posição muito melhor.

 **-X-**

Shikamaru se sentiu aliviado quando finalmente saiu da pousada com tudo praticamente resolvido. Temari havia gostado do lugar, dando sua análise rápida que Shikamaru tanto queria.

Ele também parecia satisfeito. Em sua opinião masculina, Naruto não teria do que se queixar, muito pelo contrário.

O preço da pousada era um pouco além do que Shikamaru havia previsto e a princípio ele até mesmo pensou em desistir e ir procurar outros lugares, no entanto para sua surpresa Temari parecia bem decidida a ajudá-lo a pagar.

— Você não precisa fazer isso, sabe. — Ele disse sem jeito, quando viu a kunoichi pegando seu dinheiro e entregando a mulher à sua frente.

— Nós dois olhamos este lugar, se não fosse por mim você não teria escolhido nada.

Ele ainda pensou em protestar, mas então uma ideia lhe veio à mente. Uma ideia que a principio o fez corar e pensar em desistir, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso, as palavras simplesmente escapuliram para fora de sua boca.

— Por que então nós dois não damos este presente de casamento? — Ele desviou o olhar dela imediatamente, com certo receio de sua reação.

Temari pareceu surpresa e Shikamaru podia sentir seu olhar sobre si.

Ele precisava tentar consertar um pouco essa situação.

— D-digo... você sabe, desde que nós dois vamos pagar, podemos dá-lo juntos... — Disse em tom de voz um pouco mais baixo. — A não ser que você já tenha em mente outro presente para dar à eles, se for o caso, esquece, não tem problema, foi só uma ideia e...

— Tudo bem. — Ela interrompeu seu falatório nervoso, respondendo com a voz incrivelmente calma que fez Shikamaru finalmente fita-la, encontrando Temari olhando para a daruma e a estatueta de gato em suas mãos.

— Sério? Tudo bem para você?

— Sim. — Ela assentiu, erguendo a cabeça e encontrando os olhos castanhos sobre si. Temari esboçou um sorriso simples e sem qualquer indício de sarcasmo ou contrariedade. Aquele tipo de sorriso que o fazia ficar em transe sem nem saber o porquê.

E agora lá estavam os dois, novamente fora da pousada. A noite já havia caído no local e apesar das luzes das lojas iluminarem bastante as ruas, estas aos poucos iam ficando cada vez mais desertas.

No entanto, o motivo dessa vez não era só o vento forte e fora de época. Já era tarde, certamente os turistas já haviam se retirado para dormir em algum lugar.

E pensar que eles ainda teriam que percorrer um bom caminho de volta para Konoha...

Shikamaru suspirou, se virando para Temari.

— Ei, o que acha de dormirmos por aqui? — Ele se arrependeu de suas palavras antes mesmo de terminar de proferi-las.

Temari o olhou não só parecendo surpresa, como adquirindo um tom avermelhado em todo o seu rosto em questão de instantes, o que fez Shikamaru desejar imediatamente se enterrar em um buraco.

E nunca mais sair de lá.

 _Ótimo, como se não bastasse todo o mal entendido de hoje._

— E-eu quero dizer... — Ele levou a mão à cabeça, coçando de um jeito nervoso e tentando disfarçar sem sucesso. — Já está tarde, então... que tal se dormirmos em algum lugar, você sabe, cada um em um quarto...

 _Idiota._

Temari desviou o olhar dele, mas não é como se ele também fosse capaz de olhar para a mulher neste momento.

— Sim... — Ela murmurou. — Parece ser uma boa ideia.

Shikamaru suspirou, soltando o ar que nem ao menos tinha consciência de que estava segurando.

— Então... acho melhor procurarmos por outro lugar, você sabe... — _Esse é romântico demais._ Era o que ele queria dizer. Mas Temari, graças a Deus, era uma pessoa que sempre entendia rápido demais as coisas, sem a necessidade de ficar explicando em detalhes.

Ela assentiu e logo os dois começaram a andar pelas ruas.

O vento estava peculiarmente forte naquela noite, anormal para o clima de Konoha naquela época. Mas não tão anormal para aquele casal. Shikamaru sabia exatamente a causa daquilo tudo.

Ele olhou de esguelha para o leque de Temari bem fixo às costas dela e estremeceu de leve.

Os dois andaram por mais alguns minutos em completo silêncio, cada um preso em seus próprios pensamentos. Mas diferente de antes, a atmosfera entre eles estava mais agradável, não fazendo daquele um silêncio tão tenso e estranho.

Não demorou muito para encontrarem um hotel que ambos aprovassem. Era simples e básico, sem muitas decorações e sem aquele ar romântico que parecia estar impregnado em cada esquina daquele lugar.

Ou seja: era perfeito.

— Ah, vocês deram sorte, só temos mais um quarto de casal livre. — O recepcionista do hotel foi logo falando ao vê-los entrar no local.

 _Por quê? Por que as pessoas sempre insistiam em achar que eles eram um casal?!_

— Nós não somos... — Shikamaru desistiu, suspirando, resolvendo ir direto ao ponto: — Queremos dois quartos de solteiro.

O recepcionista arqueou o cenho, achando confuso, mas não discutiu diante do pedido, dizendo o preço da diária e lhes entregando duas chaves.

 _Finalmente._

No escuro de seu quarto, Shikamaru finalmente teve tempo para tentar organizar seus pensamentos. Ele estava sentado sobre o futon, e sem ao menos se dar conta disso, adquiriu uma postura mais ereta e juntou as mãos em seu típico costume que sempre adotava quando iria refletir seriamente sobre algo.

Chegava a ser patético imaginar que ele estava naquela postura somente para pensar em como foi o seu dia com Temari.

Mas, bem, Shikamaru estava. E não é como se ele pudesse controlar as coisas.

De certa forma, apesar de ter entendido depois de um tempo o que tanto se passava na mente da loira e o motivo de seu comportamento estranho, Shikamaru ainda estava bastante surpreso com aquilo.

Mais surpreso ainda ao se lembrar das palavras dela mais cedo, quando não sabia que a lua de mel em questão era referente ao presente para Naruto e Hinata.

" _Eu não estou mentalmente preparada"._

Quando ela havia dito aquilo, ele jurou que se tratava de não estar preparada para entrar em um ambiente romântico e sofisticado como aquele. Mas agora... repassando essa conversa em sua cabeça, ele imaginava exatamente o que Temari havia imaginado no momento em questão.

Na hora ele até mesmo havia dito para os dois entrarem e então ela poderia pensar melhor sobre isso, mas...

" _V-vai ser tarde demais para pensar uma vez que nós entrarmos. Eu poderia me empolgar com a atmosfera e então..."._

Se empolgar com a atmosfera...

Shikamaru sentiu sua face esquentando absurdamente ao se lembrar de maneira clara dessas palavras.

 _Céus, ele era tão idiota._

Estava tão óbvio o que ela quis dizer com aquilo é claro, mas como Temari pode pensar algo assim? Shikamaru sabia que ela havia interpretado errado, mas por que ela pensou que aquela se tratava da lua de mel _deles_? Os dois nem ao menos estavam juntos. Por que ela achou que eles iam...?

 _E então, de repente, foi como se uma lâmpada fosse acesa dentro do cérebro de Shikamaru._

Ele se lembrou de todos os eventos que aconteceram na época em que ficou encarregado da missão de assassinar um ninja chamado Gengo no País do Silêncio, em como agiu como um completo idiota, e como Temari se mostrou preocupada com ele o tempo todo... em como ela até mesmo foi atrás dele para salvá-lo, mesmo sendo uma kunoichi de outra vila. Em como Gaara havia dito que ela havia se importado tanto...

E até mesmo no dia presente, como Chouji rapidamente arranjara uma desculpa para deixar os dois a sós. A maneira como ele agiu quando viu Temari... _"olha quem está aqui"_... Isso era por que...

 _Temari gostava dele._

E de uma forma extremamente absurda, Shikamaru sentia como se tivesse sido o último a perceber isso.

Os sinais estavam tão óbvios que ele se sentiu um idiota completo ao finalmente se dar conta desse fato.

E depois ele falava de Naruto.

Mas o mais estranho ao perceber isso, é que Shikamaru não se sentia exatamente mal ou algo do tipo.

 _Longe disso._

Ele começou a sentir seu peito quente ao constatar que aquela mulher problemática gostava dele. Seu coração estava de certa forma acelerado, mas não de uma maneira ruim. Ele foi invadido por uma sensação gostosa que o fez ter vontade de, não sei, começar a rir, pular pelo quarto... _certo, isso não fazia o mínimo sentido._

A não ser que...

Ele também estivesse gostando dela.

Mas não seria isso, não é?

Bem, vejamos, ele nunca tinha se apaixonado antes. Nunquinha. E nem ao menos tirou o tempo para pensar sobre isso. Para Shikamaru, se apaixonar sempre foi sinônimo exato de problemas. Desde pequeno ele possuía essa mentalidade, de forma que nunca nem sequer parou para refletir a fundo sobre o assunto, somente colocando no que classificava como "assuntos que não devem ser levantados" e pronto.

Mas agora... agora, pela primeira vez ele se permitiu pensar mais sobre isso.

O que, afinal, ele sentia por Temari? Amizade? Sim. Ele gostava dela, gostava de passar seu tempo com ela. Temari era o tipo de pessoa que parecia entender bem Shikamaru, e depois de anos trabalhando juntos, os dois haviam acostumado com a presença um do outro. Até mesmo na União Shinobi, aonde ambos trabalhavam com vários outros ninjas de outras vilas. Era claro para todo mundo como a relação deles era de longe a mais tranquila, como ambos se entendiam bem melhor do que todos os outros.

Mas isso não significava que gostava dela... ou significava? Bem, Shikamaru se sentia completamente perdido.

Precisava pensar com calma, estava ficando agitado demais.

Ele suspirou, ainda permanecendo na mesma posição e com os olhos fechados.

Temari era uma mulher forte e completamente problemática, tudo aquilo que Shikamaru sempre quis se manter distante. Mas então... ela não era somente isso, certo? Ela era séria e esforçada, tinha um lado profissional excelente para política e burocracia, tanto é que era a embaixadora de sua vila. Ela era uma pessoa responsável e que estava sempre pronta para trabalhar.

Mas então... também não era só isso.

Shikamaru se lembrou dos prêmios que havia ganhado para Temari naquela noite. Da daruma e da pequena estatueta de gato, em como Temari ficou feliz por eles e disse que iria dá-los aos irmãos. Ela sempre se mostrava preocupada com eles, não importava a situação.

Ela tinha um bom coração.

E ainda que não demonstrasse com tanta frequência, tinha um lado inocente e – Shikamaru arriscaria dizer – doce, especialmente quando sorria sem o costumeiro sarcasmo em torno de si. Era aquele tipo de sorriso genuíno e simples, mas que de certa forma sempre causava uma reação estranha em Shikamaru. Sempre tinha o poder de deixá-lo hipnotizado.

 _Ok... talvez ele estivesse mesmo gostando um pouco dela._

Shikamaru não aguentou mais ficar naquela posição, abrindo os olhos e se deitando no futon. Ele encarou a escuridão do teto de seu quarto, sem saber ao certo o que pensar com aquela conclusão que havia chegado.

O curioso daquilo tudo é que assim como Gaara, o irmão de Temari, seu amigo Chouji e até mesmo todos à sua volta já os considerava de certa forma um casal. Era como se todos soubessem que eles estavam namorando, sem ao menos os dois se darem conta disso.

Shikamaru não sabia se achava a situação engraçada ou patética.

De qualquer forma, ele estava cansado demais para continuar refletindo sobre aquilo no momento. Somente por concluir que de fato de que nutria um sentimento a mais por Temari era algo que o deixava ainda mais confuso e perdido. Ele não fazia ideia de como agir diante dessa conclusão.

 _Deveria pedi-la em namoro?_

Pensar sobre essa possibilidade fez com que borboletas invadissem seu estômago.

Bem, ele sempre se considerou um covarde, não seria diferente agora.

E foi envolto por perguntas sem respostas, com sentimentos novos sendo aos poucos percebidos, que Shikamaru acabou finalmente cedendo espaço para o cansaço, adormecendo lentamente.

 **-X-**

Na manhã seguinte quando ambos se encontraram, Shikamaru se esforçou para agir conforme o habitual. Ele ainda não havia chegado a um resultado quanto ao que deveria fazer de fato depois de sua recente "descoberta", mas decidiu que não iria gastar os últimos momentos que teria com Temari naquela manhã apenas pensando em seus sentimentos confusos e com certeza muito problemáticos.

Então, por isso, resolveu agir naturalmente, ainda mais depois de constatar que de fato a mulher havia voltado a ser ela mesma. Sorrindo para ele, fazendo algumas piadinhas hora ou outra (Shikamaru se perguntava quando ela iria esquecer aquela história de "bebê chorão"), e fazendo o que fazia de melhor: conversar sobre trabalho.

Era incrível como os dois se conectavam no campo do trabalho, falando sobre reuniões do exame chunnin e da União Shinobi, além de compartilhar experiências de missões realizadas no passado.

Bem, anos trabalhando juntos haviam colaborado para isso, de fato.

Shikamaru se sentia incrivelmente bem falando com Temari sobre esse tipo de coisa. Era um assunto que vinha naturalmente e eles não precisavam se preocupar para o caso de acontecer algum mal entendido, como ocorrera no dia anterior.

No entanto, dado um certo momento em que estavam caminhando de volta para Konoha, Shikamaru pareceu perceber uma coisa que, provavelmente, não gostaria de ter percebido. Visto que sua cabeça começou a trabalhar loucamente em inúmeras possibilidades de algo acontecer, além dele sentir um nervosismo atingir seu corpo de maneira estranha e incomoda.

Shikamaru notou o quanto os dois estavam próximos enquanto andavam.

Ele nunca havia parado para reparar nessa questão antes, mas olhando com o canto do olho, ele podia constatar que sua mão estava quase roçando a mão de Temari ao seu lado.

Ela, no entanto, parecia alheia a este fato.

Enquanto o Nara suava frio pensando no que poderia fazer.

Em certos momentos como esse ele odiava ser racional demais. Era um fato que não sabia se comportar no campo emocional, sua mente estava programada para lidar com situações em que exigiam uma estratégia, seja no jogo ou no campo de batalha.

Mas não ali. Não agora.

E então, sem ao menos pensar direito, afinal seu cérebro já estava dando nós, Shikamaru arriscou aproximar ainda mais sua mão de Temari, encostando de leve na dela.

Ele sentiu a postura da mulher ao seu lado se tornar um pouco mais rígida, mas ela não afastou, permitindo assim que os dedos de Shikamaru deslizassem pelos de sua mão, entrelaçando-os de forma tímida e lenta.

Quem olhasse para ambos agora não acreditaria que aqueles dois eram responsáveis e sérios ninjas e estrategistas de suas vilas. A quem quer que visse, eles pareciam como um casal de apaixonados tendo finalmente o seu primeiro contato.

 _O que de fato não era mentira._

Mas de qualquer forma, enquanto ambos pareciam incapazes de afastar as mãos, eles também pareciam incapazes de olhar nos olhos um do outro.

Ou até mesmo falar alguma coisa agora.

 _Bem, eles não poderiam ficar assim o caminho todo, certo?_

— Hm... então... seus irmãos já decidiram o presente de casamento que irão dar para Naruto e Hinata? — Shikamaru realmente não estava interessado nisso, mas precisava puxar assunto começando por algum lugar. E ele sabia que Temari gostava de se lembrar de seus irmãos.

— Até o momento em que vim para Konoha eles ainda não tinham nada em mente. — Temari comentou de forma mais tranquila, mas ainda evitando contato visual. — Mas Gaara está empolgado, tenho certeza que pensará em alguma coisa boa.

Shikamaru não conseguia imaginar Gaara empolgado, mas decidiu não comentar sobre este fato. De qualquer forma, ele sabia como o ruivo tinha uma relação de amizade boa com Naruto.

Os dois continuaram a conversar sobre assuntos triviais e sem importância por mais algum tempo enquanto caminhavam, e durante todo esse período eles permaneceram com as mãos dadas.

Apesar disso, nenhum deles comentou este fato, como se ambos ignorassem o contato que estavam tendo.

 _Embora eles soubessem que estavam bem longe de conseguir ignorar algo como aquilo._

Depois de certo tempo, finalmente eles alcançaram os enormes portões de Konoha. E Shikamaru sabia que seria ali que iriam se separar. Com certa relutância, ele soltou sua mão de Temari, sentindo falta quase que instantaneamente do calor da pele dela contra a sua.

— Bem... eu já vou indo então. — Temari disse calmamente, finalmente o fitando nos olhos, embora sua face estivesse levemente enrubescida ainda.

— Certo. — Shikamaru respondeu, tendo a certeza de que ele não estava em uma situação melhor do que ela. — Acho que a próxima vez que nos encontrarmos será no casamento...

— Sim. — Ela assentiu, começando a andar e se afastando dele aos poucos.

Shikamaru continuou observando as costas da mulher que ia embora, se sentindo estranho, como se ainda precisasse fazer alguma coisa.

— Oi — Ele a chamou de repente, fazendo Temari parar de andar e se virar.

Shikamaru ignorou os olhares curiosos de Kotetsu e Izumo nos portões. Ele havia esquecido que os dois sempre ficavam ali recepcionando todos os visitantes que entravam em Konoha.

 _É melhor fingir que eles não estão ali._

— O que acha de... sairmos para comer de novo quando você vier? — Shikamaru indagou, fazendo Temari arquear o cenho.

Mas ela sabia o que ele estava fazendo.

E dessa vez ela também sabia, assim como ele, que aquele não seria um simples encontro de colegas de trabalho.

 _Afinal, algo estava diferente._

Não era como daquela vez em que ambos foram ao País do Silêncio. Era como se os sentimentos deles estivessem mais reais, mais... físicos. E isso ficou excepcionalmente claro depois de ter em vista que trilharam todo o caminho de volta até ali com as mãos entrelaçadas.

— Tudo bem. — Temari respondeu depois de um momento refletindo sobre isso, abrindo um enorme sorriso em seu rosto, fazendo com que Shikamaru sorrisse também sem ao menos se dar conta disso.

 _É, ele estava mesmo apaixonado por ela, afinal de contas._

* * *

Por favooooooor me mandem comentários, preciso saber o que acharam! Se vocês chegaram até aqui, certamente tem alguma coisa para falar XD

E até a próxima kkkk beijos ;*


End file.
